


Brothers By Blood

by Tyrell_Rose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood Brothers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrell_Rose/pseuds/Tyrell_Rose
Summary: Derek and Jordan were best friends when they were little, doing everything together. When Jordan's family leaves Beacon Hills, it splits the best friends apart. 10 years later, they meet each other in the Sheriff's station, Derek is suspected of murder and Jordan is a deputy. After 10 years nothing has changed, they still remember every memory they made and the oath they took saying they'll always be brothers no matter what.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

Woods. A cascade of evergreen colours and trees the size of the Empire State Building. So high they blocked the view of the sky, but they could never block the light from the sun.

Running through the woods, chasing and tagging. The laughter could be heard from miles upon miles. 

"Yo Parrish, wait up" a voice called from a boy by the age of 16 who was walking slowly down a rock and dirt covered trail. His jet black hair had bright evergreen leaves in it, his blue/storm grey eyes looking around the hidden forest full of mystery. 

"Catch up Hale!" Yelled a smaller boy, he had short brown hair, his green eyes matching perfectly with the forest colours. He was carrying a brown bag on his shoulders. 

The boy ran up and wrapped his strong arm around the smaller boy, "I wanna tell you something." 

"What's that?" The smaller boy asked, curiously.

"Race ya!" He shouted, running down the trail, jumping over rocks, fallen sticks and tree roots. 

The forest became a blur of evergreen movement, nothing could be focused on. The chaos of running through the moment was nothing like chaos, more like freedom. 

The smaller boy raced after the older one, gaining on his back, together the two boys stopped and started to climb up a hidden rock path. Climbing higher and higher above the trees they went further. Finally stopping, they were standing on a giant rock standing higher up than the trees, the boys had the perfect view of the forest that they had just walked through. 

The sun shined over the top of the evergreen trees and the forest. The sound of the water rushing through the creek a few miles down filled the air, and the sound of the birds made everything sound more calm. The town of Beacon Hills sat in the far distance, this place was a clear view of it. 

"My favorite place in this town" Derek Hale said looking out across the woods to the town.

"Our favorite place" Jordan corrected.

Derek smiled and wrapped his arm around his best friend and Jordan did the same. Derek was older than Jordan by two years but that didn't stop the two of them from becoming best friends. 

"Did you bring it?" Derek asked, excitedly.

Jordan brought down the brown bag from his shoulder and dropped it to the ground with a thud. Unzipping the zipper and opening the bag to see the contents inside, Jordan brought out a small pocket knife and handed it to Derek. 

"You have the oath right?" Derek asked.

Jordan pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to Derek. Derek smiled as he read it in his head. 

"Where did you get it?" Derek asked, curiously.

"My father, he did this with his best friend before they both left to join the Military. I asked him for it a few days ago" Jordan said, taking the small piece of paper and lightly rubbing his finger over the top of it. 

"Okay so how did your father do this?" Derek asked. His eyes are full of curiosity and joy. 

"Okay, we stand face to face." Jordan said, turning to face Derek. "Then we each take our right arm and hold it out in front of us." Both Jordan and Derek done the same thing. "Turn your arm over, so your wrist is facing you. Now you take the knife and make a little cut on my arm and I'll do the same thing to you." 

Derek took the knife from his pocket and reached across and made a small cut on Jordan's wrist, a ripple of blood fell down Jordan's arm and then fell to the ground. Derek passed the knife to Jordan and Jordan repeated the same movement on Derek. 

"Now, we hold our wrists together, so the blood connects. You go on top and I go on the bottom." Jordan continued. 

Placing their wrists together, Derek seen the blood flow together on their arms. "Now we each say three parts of the oath, so basically I'll say a line and you say a line and we repeat until it's over." Jordan spoke. 

Jordan held the piece of paper to the side, so they could both see it and read it. 

Jordan cleared his throat and spoke clearly. "Non a domo" 

"Sed per temporis" 

"Non ex fiducia" 

"Sed fides" 

"Ab amicitia" 

Derek finished, "Sed a sanguine" 

They took their wrists apart. Each other's blood stained their arms. Derek's was already healing. The blood stayed while the cut just disappeared, Jordan could see it close. Jordan knew about Derek being werewolf, it was the first secret Derek had told Jordan and trusted him to keep. Jordan helped Derek through his changes and he was always there for him when he needed him. 

Derek sat down staring out at the sight of his home. Jordan sat down beside him quietly. 

“What are you going to do when you leave here?” Derek asked, his voice full of pain and hurt. 

“Relax, I still have two months left before I leave,” Jordan said, hitting Derek’s arm playfully. 

“I know,” Derek said, his head low. “I’m just not sure what I’m going to do without my brother.” 

Jordan’s smile faded. Derek noticed and then ruffled his hair. Jordan smiled and moved his head quickly out of the way. “What are you doing to do when you leave?” 

“Probably join the Military. Like my father did.” Jordan said, his mind wandering to the future. “It’s what I’ve always to do” 

Derek couldn’t be happier for his best friend. He knew what he wanted to do more than anything in this world and Derek would hate to see him leave but he wanted him to be happy. 

“What is it?” Jordan asked, noticing that Derek was off in a different place. 

“What?” Derek asked, confused. 

“Don’t give me that,” Jordan demanded. “You're worrying about something, I can see it in your eyes.” 

Jordan had always figured out when something was bugging Derek cause he could see it in his eyes and Derek usually ran off of his emotions. Jordan hated that his family was moving from Beacon Hills because that would mean that he had to leave Derek and Jordan hated leaving people when they needed him or if he needed them, and it was definitely like that with Derek. They needed each other. 

“I’m just thinking” Derek spoke out loud. 

Jordan flipped his smile into a frown. “When I leave?” 

Derek nodded his head slowly and Jordan could feel his pain. “You’ve been there for me when I had nobody and now when you leave, I’ll have nobody.” 

“And what else?” Jordan asked, downhearted. 

“What if we don’t stay best friends? What happens after that?” Derek asked, miserably. 

Jordan smiled. “We’re not best friends, we’re brothers. We’ll always come back to each other Hale, keep that in mind” 

Derek smiled and nodded his head in agreement. And then he reached over and ruffled Jordan’s brown hair.


	2. Home Sweet Home

*Ten Years Later* 

-Jordan Parrish- 

Jordan sat at his work piled desk, paperwork scattered across it and covering every inch of the desk. He rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes, he’d been working for 24 hours straight and he was drained, just running on caffeine and adrenaline to keep him alert and cautious. 

“Parrish!” a voice called to him. 

Looking up, Deputy Quinn was waving his hand at him, grabbing Jordan’s attention. Jordan nodded and waved him over to his desk. “Yah, what is it?” 

“I’m going for a coffee run, do you want anything?” Quinn asked, picking up Jordan’s empty coffee cup sitting on his desk and shaking it. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Jordan said, laughing. “Medium americano, black. Please, thanks Quinn” 

Quinn smiled and left the Sheriff Station. Jordan went back to his assigned paperwork and started filling them out. His mind was wandering, to different places but only one place is particular; Beacon Hills. He hadn’t been there in 10 years, and he missed it. 

“Deputy Parrish!” Jordan hadn’t heard the voice. He was deep in the depth of his mind, thinking of Beacon Hills. 

A voice yelled “Jordan!” and Jordan snapped back to reality. 

Standing at the doorway to the office was Sheriff Connors. His eyes looking at Jordan. “In my office, now” 

Jordan’s heart started to race. He was nervous of what the Sheriff was going to tell him; was he in trouble? Did he do something wrong? A million thoughts were racing through his mind and he couldn’t stop them. 

Jordan walked in and stood there in front of Sheriff Connors, who was sitting at his desk going over a piece of paper. “Sit Parrish” He ordered. 

Jordan sat down in front of him. “I have something for you.” Sheriff Connors reached across to Parrish and handed him a piece of paper. Jordan took it gently and started reading it over. 

“Transfer?” Jordan whispered to himself. 

“I’ve gotten a call from Sheriff Stilinski at the Sheriff Station in Beacon Hills. Now I know you’ve wanted a transfer to go to Beacon Hills. If it’s still something you wanted” Sheriff Connors spoke. 

Jordan was speechless. Beacon Hills, his home. He could go home. 

“When would I be leaving?” Jordan asked, still shocked. His voice almost gave out. 

“Today would be the last day that you work here. You’d be leaving for Beacon Hills tonight and starting there tomorrow evening” Sheriff Connors explained. “You can say no, but it’s completely up to you” 

“Yes sir, I’d-” His voice gave out before he could finish his answer. 

Sheriff Connors grew a smile and laughed at Jordan. He stood and extended his hand towards Jordan, Jordan stood in return and shook his hand. 

“I will say I’m sad to see you go Jordan, you're a good guy and a good deputy. Beacon Hills is getting the best of both” Sheriff Connors said, happily. 

Jordan smiled, “I loved my time here, and thank you for letting me work here with you and your team” 

Connors smiled and opened the door to Jordan. Jordan went to his desk and started to pack his things, which Jordan didn’t have much of. Finishing the paperwork he had and handing them in to Sheriff Connors, Jordan was still waiting for one person…Quinn. 

The door opened with a gush of fresh air, Quinn stepped in holding a tray with two coffee cups in it. He walked over to Jordan’s desk and handed him his americano. Quinn was Jordan’s partner for most things, they went together on pursuits, and calls and they did paperwork together and he was going to say goodbye, he owed Quinn that much. 

“Hey Quinn, I’m leaving Bane County. I got a transfer to Beacon Hills. I’m leaving today” Jordan spoke out. He didn’t mean for it to sound so quick, but it just kinda came out. 

Quinn looked at him and then smiled. “You don’t have to say anything Parrish, you’ve always told me how much you wanted to head back to Beacon Hills and you’re finally going. You deserve it” 

Jordan smiled. “You’re one of the best deputies I know, Quinn. Thank you for being my partner in crime” 

Quinn smiled and then laughed. “Anytime pal. Now get going” Quinn moved his head toward the door, motioning for Parrish to leave. 

Jordan turned back one final time to wave at Quinn. Some part of him felt happy, some part of him felt sad but the fact that he was heading home made him feel nothing but happiness, and the faster his car went down the highway, the more happier he felt. 

-Derek Hale-

Beacon Hills. His home. It's been his family's home for 30 years. Derek never wanted to leave or have anything change but one thing was always missing, his bestfriend Jordan Parrish. 

"Your thinking about him again, aren't you?" A voice said dragging Derek from his thoughts and back to reality. 

Derek turned to see his older sister Laura standing behind him on the porch. Her jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail and her green eyes studying Derek's face. She sat down beside Derek and looked at him. 

He never liked telling anyone what he was feeling but Laura always seemed to know what he was feeling, he could never lie to her.

"No, I'm not," Derek lied. 

Laura glared at him. She was tapping her foot against the wooden step, telling Derek she knew he was lying. 

"Okay, fine. Yes, I'm." Derek admitted. 

Laura smiled, "He'll come back Der, I'm sure of it." 

Derek smiled in return of what she said, Laura always had a feeling when someone would come back or stay away and she never seemed to be wrong. Derek just prayed that she was right about Jordan. 

"It's been 10 years since he left, and I haven't heard anything from him." Derek sighed, putting his head in his hands, "What if he doesn't care anymore?" 

Laura shot out a laugh, causing Derek to look at her strangely. "Jordan? Not caring about something? Give me one thing that he DIDN'T care about?" Laura demanded. 

"You think that during all the time you two spent together, that none of it meant anything to Jordan?" Laura paused and let the thought sink into Derek's busy mind. "I only met him once or twice while he was here but seeing how much he cared about things, told me that he would never do anything to hurt the people close to him." 

Derek nodded, and then he found himself smiling. She was right, Jordan was the kindest person he had ever met and Derek was lucky enough to call him his best friend. 

Laura stood up, brushing off the back of her blue jeans from the hold of dust and dirt. She reached down and squeezed Derek's shoulder, "Der, he'll come back home soon. Just believe he will." And she went back into the old wooden house. 

Derek smiled calmly to himself, and then walked back inside the house. His mind now wandering endlessly through the memories of him and Jordan. 

-Jordan Parrish-

Hours. Hours of driving and finally the sign of Beacon Hills came into Jordan's view. Jordan was finally home. He drove down the road, passing the buildings and things that hadn't changed since he left 10 years ago, nothing had changed. 

He knew exactly where he was going, he was going to his new apartment, it took him 20 minutes to drive there. Pulling up into the parking lot, he shut off his car engine and got out. Standing beside his truck was someone in a uniform, the truck had the words 'Beacon Hills Sheriff Station'. The man was older, Jordan thought about the age of 50, with a badge on his chest. 

"Are you Jordan Parrish?" The man asked. 

"I'm." Jordan stated. An uneasy feeling going through him. 

"I'm Noah Stilinski, Sheriff to Beacon Hills Police station." Jordan extended his hand and Sheriff Stilinski shook his hand. 

"It's nice to have you on the team Jordan, Sheriff Connors told me great things about you." Sheriff Stilinski said. "Your apartment is already ready. Sheriff Connors gave me your information so I could get your apartment ready by the time you got here. I hope that's okay" 

"It is. Thank you, I'm exhausted from driving and I think that's a good idea." Jordan said, yawning in his elbow to be polite. 

The Sheriff handed Jordan his keys and said goodnight. Jordan walked into the building and into his room, the room was set up and Jordan set his bags down from the car beside the couch. 

Jordan took off his shirt and threw it into the laundry basket in his bedroom, he grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered himself up to the stomach and he fell asleep. Jordan was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who's curious about what the oath said, here is the English. 
> 
> Not by Family  
> But by Time  
> Not by Trust  
> But by Loyalty  
> Not by Friendship  
> But by Blood 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and leaving kudos:)


End file.
